Precious Gem
by Harco8059
Summary: Zero was bestowed a gift that change his life forever... girl!Zero... KxZ... implied.. AxZ and OCxZ
1. Chapter 1

Precious Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Vampire Knight

Note: Please forgive me for the grammar

Warning: Gender change

Story: Zero was bestowed a gift that changes his life forever

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

"From this day forward, I'll give you a gift that you will never forget, a gift that will remain with you forever and never be broken" the sorcerer spoke calmly and added calmly.

"The he will become a she and can never be broken" then the sorcerer in question vanished into thin air.

Then Zero's life turn into something that never in his life; he ever expected to be real and now Kiryuu Zero is not a he anymore but a lovely she.

It's been a year since the horrible moment ends. Cross Yuuki is no longer part of the day class but rather at the night class together with his brother with carrying the name of Kuran. It's also a year pass since Zero was curse by a powerful sorcerer and was change into a girl then took off, leaving them with a single 'see ya' together with her Master Yagari. Ichiru is also part of the night class because he became a vampire when Kurenai Maria bites him, who has a blood from the late Shizuka, a pureblood. It must be Shizuka's blood that triggered to transform Ichiru to become a vampire, who has also the blood of Shizuka. Maria and Ichiru made a blood bond between themselves, it means that they were bound to each other and cannot be broken. There's still no change in Cross Academy, the day class students still beg for the attention from the night class especially now, that another good looking guy was part of the night class. His name was Nanba Hayate, his a pureblood. Now the Cross Academy compose of four purebloods namely Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, Shirabuki Sara and the new comer Nanba Hayate. Cross only put Yori to be the new Prefect while her Partner Zero is away. Cross explain all to Yori with the help of Yuuki and gladly accepted the offer.

Cross was in his office writing a few of paper works for the school, he plan to have an activity for the end of the month, it is an activity between night class and day class students so he excitedly finishes his plans but before he can finish his extravagant plan, his door fly open revealing a beautiful slender form and a calm form with an eye patch behind him. When Cross eyes set foot of the two forms in front of them, he cannot stop himself from jumping into the man behind the beauty. He did not recognize who was the beautiful person next to the man he know but the person looks familiar.

"YAGARI TOUGA" he yelled and crashed the man in his arms for a moment and let him go.

"Who is this beautiful person Touga? Is this your wife? Your girlfriend? I thought I am the only one…" he never finishes his sentence when a fist landed on his face and takes a huge step back after that.

"You're so mean Touga… Ouch!" he whined and caresses his swollen face.

"Did you not recognize her? You idiot!" Touga asked and pointed at pale form in form of him but instead giving an answer, Cross only stared at the slender form and eye him quizzically.

Yagari just sighed and said "Kiryuu Zero"

Cross widened his eyes and before he can stop himself, he latched himself at the slender form in front of him and cried "Zero… Zero… Zero…" while his left cheek was rubbing the right cheek of Zero and before Zero could punch the Chairman's face the latter pulled back and grin at her, eyeing her down and up.

"I never recognize you, Zero-kun it must be your hair but also you look more beautiful and stunning since the last time I saw you, I apologize for not be able to recognize you because as I said you are a beauty" he smiled warmly at Zero.

Zero blushed at the remarked, Zero was aware that her hair was down to her hip already, she wants to cut it off when it reaches to her elbow but her stupid tutor stop her and warned her that if she cuts her hair; Yagari will cut her head off. So she let her hair grow even longer and never bother to cut her hair again. She thinks that being a vampire was the reason why her hair will grow faster than a normal hair will do. Not only her hair has change but also in physique, she notices that she became more slender than she expected and frown at herself when she did not grow much longer and found herself shorter than before. She thinks it must be the curse that changes her physique, she got boobs now and her gender was change also.

At first, she was confused what a girl should do and from time to time if her master and her, would eat outside, she would go to the men's CR instead to the female's CR and when she does that, she got a painful pinch from her master and got yelled at that she was not a boy anymore but a girl and the people in that café would kept staring at them as if they were bunch of freaks. Plus, there was a time that her master got a tutor from the town and teaches her how to act, behave and dresses like a lady and every time she got wrong, her patience will explode and yelled at her tutor and rewarded a smack at her master.

'I wonder how Yuuki reacts that Zero was more of a beauty than herself' he thought evilly.

"Kaien, it's been awhile" Yagari greeted breaking the reverie out of Cross and smile at his long time friend.

"Ah… It's been awhile" Cross replied "You must be hungry and tired, come sit and I'll make some tea and bring some cookies from you cuties"

Zero sighed and Yagari merely nooded.

Cross smiled widely and run through his kitchen to make some refreshment to the two people that is close to his heart.

After a few good minutes Kaien came back with tea on his right hand and a promise of cookies in his left hand and placed on his desk carefully so that the tea will not be spilled on the papers that he has forgotten for a moment.

"So how are you two?" he asked casually.

"Fine" Yagari answered with a nod and Cross glanced at the other hunter who was looking outside at his window and was more interested at the moon than to him.

"Nothing change" she muttered silently.

"Really?" Cross grin 'It looks like everything of you has change, my dear one'

"REALLY? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she shouted, normally she can keep her head cool but she has a feeling that the idiot chairman would not be satisfy she would not react as she suppose to react.

"My, my, my, your temper hasn't change" Cross only grin again.

Zero looked at him like she was about to kill the chairman when Touga clears his throat.

"Zero, you should go back being a student in this school and also a prefect, I think you wouldn't mind would you, Kaien?" Touga asked while raising an eyebrow to him.

Cross blinked and sing-song like an idiot he was "Of course Touga, Zero-kun is my son…. I mean daughter and everything that I possesses it's also his… eh… I mean her… "

Zero scowls at the remarked of 'daughter' but said nothing and return her business to the moon outside.

"That's good" Touga said with a small smile on his face.

The next morning Yori was called at Cross office, she wondered what the chairman wants now. She knew that the chairman was a cheerful person but sometimes she described him as an idiot. She sighed and open the door, she saw Cross in front of her, his back on her and then she senses that Cross was not alone, she glanced at her right side and saw a lady but the lady in question look very familiar to her but not quite put where she saw the person in question plus the person was wearing a girl's day class uniform.

In Zero's part she didn't expect that her new partner will be Yuuki's best friend no less. She is aware that Yori didn't recognize her because the girl kept eyeing her like this is the first time they meet. She sighed inwardly 'Is the long hair really made her not her?' she thought.

Until Cross cleared his throat the two prefects look at him.

"Yori, do you know this person?" Kaien smiled at her while his right hand pointed at Zero but Yori just shakes her head and the smiled of Kaien turned into goofy grin before answering "Kiryuu Zero" and he wasn't surprise when he saw the widened of her eyes and her jaw dropped. Because he, himself didn't recognize Zero either.

After a few minutes she stuttered "What?"

"Yes… she is" Cross insisted "And starting today, she will be your partner as a Prefect" he added.

After a few seconds he spoke again.

"Please escort her to your classroom and introduce her to your class as a new student and a Prefect as Yagari Zero the niece of Yagari Touga because we don't like that the student from the day class will die in heart attacked that Kiriyu Zero before was now a fine lady"

Yori can only nodded because she knows that she was the only one in the day class student's knows the curse that was given to Zero besides her, the people who knows the little secret were Yagari Touga, Cross Kaein, Kuran Yuuki, Kuran Kaname, his little fan club and also the two purebloods . Plus, she cannot believe in her eyes that the former partner of her best friend will be her new partner as well and she cannot denied it that Zero is truly stunning. Well, she always thought before that the cold Prefect has a pretty face and can also compete with the night class students. If before she thought that Zero is cool; now, she thought that Zero is breathtaking beautiful.

* * *

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Yagari Zero, your classmate from now on and I will be also the new Prefect"

Every people in the classroom made their jaw dropped, they cannot believe in their eyes and ears that a beauty likes the person in front of them will be in the day class. Plus, there was no doubt in their mind that Yagari Zero will be more deserving to study in the night class but they also felt good that there was a beauty in the day class that can compete to the beauty of the night class.

Even their teacher was blushing and after seconds, he cleared his throat "Miss Yagari, Please take your seat besides Miss Yori"

Zero only nodded and was trying to ignore the whispers that had gathered.

The teacher spoke again "As you can see, Miss Yagari is the sole niece of Yagari Touga, she's from England and she was enrolled here yesterday, Please respect her as your classmate okay?"

"DEAL" the students beamed and Zero can only sighed while Yori gave her an encourage smile.

"Ne, Yagari-chan, what's your hobby?" a girl classmate asked her.

"Ne, what's your type of guy?" a boy classmate asked her.

"Is England wonderful?" another girl asked.

Then Zero just snapped "Leave me alone!" she yelled and narrowed her amethyst eyes in the sea of humans in front of her.

The day class students froze and make a step back until they run for their life.

"You know, you should control your temper Zero or else they will compare you to Kiryuu-kun" Yori spoke calmly and looked at her in her eyes "Well, we both know that your appearance was the only one had change, your still the Kiryuu-kun that I know" she added.

"Im glad your back, Yuuki will be surprise and happy to know that you are here"

"Did you tell her that I'm back?"

"No, not yet, I like to see her eyes widened in delight when she sees you" Yori replied casually "Plus, I think she is the type of person that like surprises" then she grinned at her.

Behind the Moon Dorm Gates.

"Did you know that Chairman Cross assign another Prefect?" Aidou Hanabusa spoke

"You saw the new Prefect?" Kain Akatsuki asked.

"No, but I overheard from one of day class students in this morning that there was a new Prefect and I also heard that the new Prefect is a she" Aidou replied.

"I never thought that your hearing senses is that good until today, Hanabusa" Kain teases.

"Why you…" Aidou warned then stop when a soft voice spoke.

"That's enough" Kaname spoke softly and added "We will see who this new Prefect is when the gates open"

"Your right, Onii-sama" Yuuki beamed behind him, her hair was now in her elbows length, her chestnut eyes gleaming with pure of delight "I cannot wait to meet this new Prefect Onii-sama, I have a feeling that know this new Prefect that's why I'm too excited"

Kaname gave her a smile that only belongs to her, he really was happy when his sister was happy, he will give everything to her just to see her smile.

Then a familiar voice can be heard behind the gates of the Moon Dorm.

"Everyone step back or else were gonna see each other in detention"

Yuuki easily recognize the sound of that angry voice "It's Zero, She's back" she sing-song happily "She's the new Prefect, Zero's back, YEY" She jumped with happiness in her eyes even Ichiru let a small smile grace on his lips 'My twin's back, Eh' he thought.

Adio let a frustrated sighed and said "I should have known"

Then the gates open.

TBC

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Feelings are mutual

"Everyone step back or else were gonna see each other in detention" Zero shouted but the girls squeal like Zero was not there and it makes Zero's blood boils.

This is one of the worst day of Kiryuu Zero when she say 'worst', it includes guy's shamelessly flirting with her, some proposing marriage, undying love and devotion and a guy who is an idiot enough to touch her butt and was awarded by a bloody broken nose. 'What an Idiot' Zero thought with a frown. Then she remembers what happen earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Zero-chan. You look familiar?" a girl confronted her._

_They are still in the classroom, they seem to forget that it's break time and it's because they are probably all too focus interrogating the new prefect._

_Zero sweat drop and make a small "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah… you look like and act like Kiryuu-kun… the previous prefect here" another girl with eyeglasses answered then she look at Zero like she was analyzing her._

_That make Zero caught her breath 'Oh my god… did she recognize me?'_

"_His full name is Kiryuu Zero…his name is just like yours… he has a twin brother also studying here… his name is Kiryuu Ichiru" a boy added._

"_S-so where are they?" Zero stuttered, never in her life stuttered like that._

"_Well… the chairman said that Kiryuu had gone to Germany to finish his studies and Ichiru was still here but he now belongs to the night class" he answered. _

"_Ah… Is that so?" Zero smiled nervously._

_The girl with eyeglasses awhile ago seems to stop analyzing and widen her dull brown eyes. _

_Zero gulped nervously and thought 'I'm dead meat' _

"_Don't tell me that you're… "The girl pauses._

_Zero squeeze her eyes. _

"_Triplets?" the girl finishes._

_That makes Zero snap into reality and stared at her quizzically "Huh?"_

"_Well… I'll just think maybe you, Kiryuu-kun and Ichiru-kun are triplets?" the girl answered confidently._

_A pregnant pause and Zero break it by laughter. _

'_Thank God… My classmates are bunch of idiots' she giggled at the thought, not even noticing the odd looks her classmates shooting at her. _

"_You do realize that his family name and I are different right?" she asked still giggled… Oh no… she don't do giggle… giggle and her are not best of friends._

"_Yeah… I forgot…" her classmate answered._

_That makes her laughter louder._

_End Flashback_

Now, she feels like a volcano waiting to erupt any moment especially when she can't handle the noise that comes from the girls with raging hormones.

'They got worst' Zero thought with a sigh and added 'I can't believe that I agreed to do this job'

Zero was on the right side of the gate while Yori was on the left side. Zero's frown increases when people increase. Not only girls with raging hormones are here but also boys and some of them are checking at her. That makes her frown turn into scowl. If looks could kill probably the entire Day class students are in their coffin by now. She took a deep breath and makes herself calm down. While Yori just sighed and glare at everyone who attempted to cross the invisible that she and Zero draws.

Then the gates are open, the cheers increases and the squeals louder.

Aidou was the first one who greeted everyone.

"Good Morning my Lovely Kittens… Do you dream of….." he never finished his sentence when he sees Kiryuu Zero in front of him. In fact all the Night class students stop walking and stares at Zero even Yuuki who wants to embrace her best friend but can't move yet. To shock to see the new Zero, They all knew that Zero was transform into a girl but they never expected that this Zero can be so gorgeous that they can't move and do nothing but stared at her.

'So that's Kiryuu Zero… Hmmm... Beautiful' Nanba Hayate, a pureblood thought.

'Tsk… the scum is back' Ruka scowled while Sara just frowns and Rima just stared.

'Interesting' Takuma smiled.

"Hmmm…." Kain and Shiki hummed.

'T-that's Kiryuu? Can't believe it…' Aidou denied.

'Nii-san… oh.. Should I say Nee-chan' Ichiru smirked.

All of the night class students were too busy to their owned thoughts that they didn't see their prince freeze over, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Luckily Kaname recovered immediately before someone sees him. 'It's embarrassing for a pureblood to act like that' Kaname frowned and added 'Snap out of it Kaname, you are a Kuran, act like one and it's just Kiryuu'

Their stupor stops when…

"KYYAAA!"

_SNAP_

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

_SNAP_

"WILD-SENPAI!"

_SNAP_

"HAYATE-SENPAI! KANAME-SENPAI!"

That's it the volcano erupted.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS NOW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE A HUGE BURIAL TOMORROW" shouted Zero with venom that could freeze hell.

There was a pause of silent and then suddenly the whole place got deserted, all of the Day class students had run for their life, they didn't even look back to their precious senpai's and a minute later, none from the day class can be seen except the prefects.

"Well at least they value their life" Zero commented to herself then turned to look at the dazed Night class.

Yuuki was the first one to be let in dreamland and yelled "ZERO!" she run to her and tackled her on the ground.

"Zero…Zero… Oh… my… I miss you so much" Yuuki sobbed while crushing Zero on the ground with her bear hug… If she were a human it won't be hurt for Zero but the girl that is hugging her currently was now a vampire and a pureblood to boot. So it hurt's to the point she can hardly breathe.

"Y-yuuki… C-can't breathe" she gasped and that result the sobbing girl releases her instantly.

Zero looked at her tear stained face and said "Yeah… I miss you too Yuuki" she smiled and her smile makes her beauty bloom to the rest of the night class students to see, some stared at awe and some are blushing.

Yori was at her side, not moving an inch but closely observing them, she smirked when she saw the reaction of the night class students when Zero smiled 'Take that Vampires'

Zero brushed her uniform and stands up and reached a hand to help Yuuki. She accepted the help and stand up also while staring at Zero.

Zero shakes her head and turned her attention to the rest of the vampires.

"Ah… Mr… I mean Ms. Prefect… Long time no see" Takuma welcomed.

That results to Zero to narrow her amethyst eyes and glare suspiciously at him but she say nothing.

"Nee-chan… welcome back" this time Ichiru greeted at her and gave her a welcome hug.

Zero smiled at this, she loves her twin and Ichiru was the only family she left.

"Ichiru" she smiled but dropped it instantly when she sense the others are staring at her. Well... she already knows a while ago that the freaking vampires are staring at her but she didn't react because of the meddling fan girls. Now, there are no annoying Day class students to piss off her mood, she went back to being grumpy when vampires are around.

"What do you want senpai's?" she asked while glaring at them.

"We are just surprise to see a beautiful angel right in front of us" Hayate answered flirtingly.

Nanba Hayate, a pureblood from Japan. He is tall, pale and handsome with raven hair and eyes that can melt every girl he met. Surprisingly, even he is a pureblood, he certainly don't act like one.

1. His a flirt. He flirt almost every moving object whether it is a woman or a man as long it is a beauty

2. He whines like a child.

3. Whatever he wants he gets it.

But even though he act like that, he is a genius when it comes to academic, he is far more intelligent than the noble Aidou Hanabusa and when he gets serious, he make a one good hell of a leader. So that him.

"I'm not laughing" Zero countered and glared at the pureblood that even ghost would be scared but the pureblood didn't even flinch that's makes Zero's blood boiled.

"I'm not joking… Plus… you are cute when you glare like that" He smirked when he knows the prefect was restraining herself to kill him. He knows that Kiryuu Zero is a short temper; he knows the information from Yuuki and the others.

'This Bloody Pureblood is full of himself… calm down Kiryuu… a species like him are not worth of talking' she thought of it while a throbbing head ache seems to annoy her more.

"If you want to see sunset tomorrow… you better keep your mouth shut" she hisses.

Most of the night class student's even Yori jaws dropped except for Kaname, Yuuki and Ichiru. They know that Zero would insult anyone if she didn't like whether it is worm or a pureblood.

"How dare you….." Ruka warned but was cut it off when Kaname spoke.

"Your sarcasm fits you… Ms. Prefect"

Instead of countering what Kaname said she smirked at him and said "I'll take that as a complement… Kuran-senpai" Now… officially all the jaws dropped even Kaname.

'Did the grumpy Prefect just smirk at him' they all thought it.

"But I still hate you" Zero added.

Kaname was first one to recover and smirked back "The feelings are mutual"

TBC

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Understand

The day…. Well technically the night ends smoothly besides the continuously flirt from Hayate, the glares that she receives from the female vampires except Yuuki and the strange stare or glance from Kaname and Aidou... Besides that, it was running normal as always…

Zero stands in front to the full length mirror, she was wearing a lavender pajama that matches her eyes; she was in her new bedroom and she didn't like it a bit. All of the things in her room are way to girly for her taste. When she says 'girly', she meant that her bed is pink, her cabinet is pink, her walls are pink and to her pure horror, her personal bathroom is all color peach. If killing a human isn't a sin, she choked the chairman to death by now.

She let out a heavy sighed and look at her new appearance even she sees her new reflection for more than a year, she thinks she will never get used to it… she missed her original body, the lean but muscled body, the height and the private part of course… tsk… Being a girl is troublesome, very troublesome. She felt small 'Thank God, I'm a little taller than Yuuki' she thought but suddenly frowned 'But I'm still small when it compares to that bitch Ruka'. She touched carefully her now luscious lips then feel her smooth and creamy cheek, her eyebrows that belongs only to girls, her chin and then she cupped her Type C boobs and moan a little 'It's sensitive' she blushed at the thought, then she look at her hands, her hands from before a calloused, now it's smooth and fragile looking. 'Fragile? Huh?' she chuckled at herself. Never in her life had that she will describe at herself as fragile. 'Small? Yes… but never fragile… I'm different than those girls' she encourages herself.

She opened her mouth, stared at her fangs and closed right away.

"Tsk… even that bloody sorcerer turns me into girl… she can't remove the beast within me…" she cursed.

She felt worse when she knew that she was still a blood sucking beast; 'A Vampire' but she was a little thankful when she can drink Blood Tablets again. She felt the strange power within her veins but she never tried anything unusual because she was afraid to try it so she pretends that it was perfectly normal.

She looked again at her reflection and looked at her tattoo even though her body is for female, the tattoo didn't leave her. She thinks it is a reminder that she is still Kiryuu Zero 'the exhuman and the vampire hunter'. Thankfully, she got a long hair that can cover the tattoo.

"It's a matter of time when the Day class idiots notices it" she muttered at herself 'Well, I'm sure I can handle the questions' she added confidently.

"And there's no way in hell they think that Kiryuu Zero and Yagari Zero are the same person" she paced back and forth.

"And think about it, what mind they would have if they think that a boy can change into a girl so suddenly" she chuckled at herself and stopped "Oh man, I'm doomed if they know" she cradled her head with her hands and raffled her long and silky lavender hair.

Then she walks to her bed, sat down and lay down.

'Enough of this nonsense thoughts, I'm going to sleep' she thought soberly and find a good spot to sleep.

A few moments later… Zero slept and dream.

_In the dream_

_Zero was still in a male form, he walks to a secluded area; doing his job as a hunter and finding a Level E to kill._

_He stops when he sees an old hag troubling in handling her things so he decided to help her._

"_Ummm… Oba-san… I'll help you with that"_

"_Oh… Thank you so much; young lad" answered the grateful old lady while handling her stuff to Zero._

"_Where to?"_

"_Just follow me lad" _

_They walk silently and when they reach in their destination, Zero looked at his surrounding and found out that there are no other people around but them and he turn quizzically to the old lady and asked._

"_If I remember correctly, there's no one living here. Are you sure this is your place?" he observed the vacant place, no house or apartment can be found; only trees and grasses then the old lady turn to Zero with an unreadable expression and said. _

"_You have sorrowful eyes young lad" she began._

_Zero was about to open his mouth when the lady spoke again._

"_Your suffering because you feel alone, You don't trust anyone not even yourself, You hate the vampires because of your lost family and you hate yourself the most because you are one of them" her voice where filled with sympathy but cold… Zero can't speak, his body feels numb, he thinks his going to be sick so he let the lady continue and think 'who the hell is she?'_

"_Who am I? That's what you thought right?" she asked and smiled when she noticed Zero widen his eyes._

"_I'm a sorcerer and I know who you are, Kiryuu Zero-kun… Everything about you"_

"_You feel betrayed to the person you cherished and the only one reason, that kept you going is that you think all those beast must die first and then you" she looked at him and sighed. _

"_You're blinded by hatred and because of that you didn't see what's missing…" she gave him a strange smile and spoke yet again._

"_I feel sorry for you; you are pitiful enough that I can't stop myself in helping you; to see what's best for you" _

"_Therefore" she started "Use this opportunity to understand what you really want"_

"_From this day forward, I'll give you a gift that you will never forget, a gift that will remain with you forever and never be broken" the sorcerer spoke calmly and added calmly._

"_The he will become a she and can never be broken" then the sorcerer in question vanished into thin air._

_Zero was knocked into slumber. _

_End of the dream_

The current Zero let a huge gasps, her eyes are wide and there were tear stains on her flushed cheeks.

She grasps her head with her right hand and muttered "I'll still don't understand"

Then the sunrise comes…

TBC

* * *

_Thanks for the review_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the late update._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Accident Kiss

In the Moon Dorm after the first day Kiryuu Zero became the prefect.

"I can't believe that was Kiryuu!" Aidou Hanabusa muttered at least a hundredth that night.

He paced back and forth at the bedroom, he and his cousin Kain Akatsuki shared with.

"Hanabusa, you should stop pacing and worrying about Kiryuu" his cousin commented.

Akatsuki knows that his cousin was blinded with so called 'hate' for Kiryuu when Kiryuu was still a boy. Now that Kiryuu was turned into a beauty that not anyone can achieve even pureblood. He knows that Aidou was starting to feel different from the grumpy prefect. Different from Hate, he felt before; this time it's more relaxed and calm. And that's the proof when Aidou unconsciously muttered Kiryuu's name every time he can managed, he didn't even try to hear what the teacher teaches when they are in class even when the class is over and now, there are here; in their bedroom still Kiryuu Zero was the only one, Aidou had in mind.

'Hanabusa, you better realized what you feel for Kiryuu or else someone will have her' Akatsuki thought although he wanted to give advised his cousin but he choose to stay quiet and let Hanabusa understand what he wants.

2 hours later when Aidou is still pacing.

Akatsuki gave up and let himself fall asleep while his cousin still paced.

In Hayate's Room.

Hayate was observing the beautiful moon from his window.

"Not Beautiful as you, my new cute pet" he chuckled and starting to make a plan on how the pretty new prefect will fall for him.

In Kaname's Room.

Kaname massaged his forehead from the incoming headache.

'Can't believe that was the new Kiryuu' he thought.

Then frowned 'whether she was a boy or a girl still she's such an ass'

'Well, she got a nice ass there' he chuckled at the thought and immediately stops.

'Did I just think Kiryuu Zero has a nice ass?'

'Am I really desperate of shag that I think Zero's like that?'

'Zero? Since when do I start calling her name' he question himself.

Now the headache seems worse than before.

'Enough of this thought, maybe I'm just tired' he sighed and decided to sleep.

The next day, Zero becomes a hot item for the day. She been followed by a bunch of students from different kinds of club.

The newspaper club.

The cheer dancers club.

The drama club.

The ballet club.

And many more.

Who wanted Zero to be parted at their club but of course and since it's Zero.

She declined all of the invitation without hesitation even the other's persuaded her by things, clothes and other stuff that a girl should want.

That's makes Zero's day worst and gains a very bad headache.

"Zero, you seem very popular to them than before" Wakaba Sayori commented while she and Zero was walking in an empty hallway.

"Hn" an eyebrow twitched.

"I must admit that I'm impressed by the way, you handle yourself very well and was able to control yourself without a single bloodshed"

"Hn" a vein popped at the side of the forehead.

"It must be difficult to clean up the mess, if you really do that"

That's it.

"And you'll be the first blood to spill if you won't shut up" Zero hissed angrily and tried to regain herself while Yori was still in state of shocked.

"I didn't know, you were that talkative Yori" she added already calm and composed "and sorry for the outburst, I know I took it all out to you" she apologized sincerely.

Yori regain her awareness at the apologized and just give a small smile that says 'its okay, I'm not mad'

Zero smiled back and said "Shall we proceed to the moon dorm gate; probably the fan girls and boys are there by now"

Yori nodded "Yeah"

At the Moon Dorm Gate.

"KYAAAA!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"HAYATE-SAMA!"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

"All of you shut up, you're making my headache worst from your 'KYA, KYA', I have enough; ENOUGH" Zero yelled at the last sentence before any of the student's react at the outburst the Moon Dorm Gate opens.

"Everyone! Good morning!" as usual Aidou was the first was who greeted them with a big smile on his faced even in truth he didn't sleep well that night because Zero's faced is what he had in mind.

"Good Morning Idol-senpai!" the girls chorused enthusiastically.

Zero's eyebrow twitched with annoyance but commented none.

Only thought 'An Idiot'

"Good morning lovely ladies" and this time Hayate greeted.

'Another Idiot' she thought.

"Good morning Hayate-sama"

Then Hayate turned all his attention to Zero while on the other hand, Zero was glaring daggers at them. When he was about to say something, he was suddenly cut off by Yuuki, who greeted Zero and Yori cheerfully and received a warm greet from them also.

Zero smiled at the antics of Yuuki, she never gets tired of the smiles Yuuki gave her. She loved Yuuki as her own sister.

"Yuuki, we should go" That's Kuran Kaname, he gave a small nod to Zero and proceeded to walk towards his class along with the others.

Zero turned her attention to Kuran, the person who managed to get into her nerves without trying to but she let the feeling aside for now and faced Yuuki.

"Yeah, you should" she agreed.

Yuuki nod and follow his brother.

She glared at the squealing girls, she almost forgot them. Well, ALMOST.

"GO BACK, TO YOUR DORM ROOM NOW" she shouted.

Only the sound of her voiced makes the day class students run for their lives.

"So Cold" Aidou commented, the one of the two vampires who stays.

Zero glared at him and hissed "You should follow the others senpai's"

"Can't I stay, Zero-chan? I want to know more about you" Hayate stated bluntly.

That gains him, a pair of deadly amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry senpai but I don't like you and I'm sure that I don't want to know anything about you so go to your classes" her voice is icy yet also deadly.

Hayate hide his disappointment, this is the first time a person rejected him so bluntly and coldly.

'She's really are something' he thought and proceeded to follow the others with Aidou who stares at her with an expression she hadn't seen it yet.

Zero stared at their backs and muttered "I should get use to this"

Next week….

"KYAAA!"

Days seem to move so fast and Day by day, Kiryuu Zero thinks this is the worst part of the day. Far more worst than killing Level E's, If Zero would be given to choose what she wants to spent with her life with. She rather chooses being a hunter forever than being a prefect for teenage and desperate girls. But the problem is The Vampire Hunter Association didn't know about Kiryuu Zero latest problem and that's being transform into a girl. Her Master was the one who told the committee a reason why she can't go to the meeting. And whatever reason it is, she don't wanna know. She turned her focus of the over cheerful Day class students.

'I can't really understand them' she sighed while glaring at anyone who dares to cross her line.

'I mean, I know those filthy vampires have looks but seriously, I can't seem to point what they have aside from looks' she thought miserably.

'They are all snobs, well most of them; except Yuuki and Ichiru, of course..'

She was lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice the gate have open and because of her concentration to her thoughts, she failed to notice the girls are running their ways to their precious senpai's.

"WHA-"she was cut off with her stupor when the girls drag her along with them and before she knows it.

She lost her balance and starts to falls down until someone catch her, she falls down with that person and then suddenly, felt a warm and soft lips press against her, she felt a static of electricity when that happens and automatically pulls back.

Time freeze over when she sees who caught her, she failed to notice the freezing silence around them and just stare at the person in front of her.

The person who caught her was none another than.

'KANAME'

TBC

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: School Ball

The time froze over between all of them.

Jaws dropped and eyes wide.

The Day class and Night class students do nothing but stare at the two different people who just accidently kiss right in front of them.

Yuuki can't believe at her eyes that the two of her most precious person just kiss in front of her.

Ichiru and Ichijou just smirked at the scene, they are the only ones that seem predicted this result.

_Flashback_

_Inside at the Moon dorm gate._

_They can heard the squealing and the screaming coming from outside. _

_Ichijou sighed 'another interesting day' and glance at his best friend and Dorm leader; Kaname Kuran._

_He wondered if Zero was the reason why Kaname was restless these days._

_He knows that even Kiryuu was still a boy; Kaname has already felt something for him._

_A feeling that Kaname only knows._

_And now, Zero has become a fine lady, Ichijou wasn't surprised if his leader will starts to fall for her._

_Plus, Zero was the exact girl for Kaname._

_A person who treats him equal and a person who accepts him as the real Kaname not Kaname the pureblood and he certainly know that Kuran is aware of these._

_He wants his friend to be happy and will do anything in his power to help Kaname gain the happiness that he deserved. _

_Suddenly the gate has open and Ichijou turn his attention ahead._

"_KYAA!"_

_He didn't expect when the day class girls run their way to them._

_And he notices Zero was so lost at her thoughts that she didn't know that the day class students starts to run their way to the vampire's then she was suddenly off balance because of the wave of crazy girls pushes her out of their way and when he saw that she starts to fall._

_He saw Kaname was the closes one to catch her._

'_Sorry Kaname' he thought._

_Using his vampire speed, he pushes the Moon dorm leader to Zero._

_And saw Kaname was trying to catch Zero while regaining his balance but even though he already catches Zero, Kaname step the wrong foot and began to fall along with Zero and they kiss accidently. _

_Ichijou catch the smirked Ichiru sent him and smirked back at him._

_End Flashback_

Sarah and Ruka are fuming of jealousy.

'How dare that filthy and disgusted specie touched my Kaname' they thought angrily.

While Hayate and Aidou are also fuming of jealousy at Kaname.

'How dare that Kuran touched my beautiful pet' Hayate thought furiously.

'Kaname-sama with all due respect, Zero is my prey not yours' Aidou thought bitterly.

Back at Kaname and Zero.

"Eh?" it's all Zero can say while staring squarely at Kuran's chocolate eyes.

And when she began to process what just happen.

'Oh my God… I kiss a boy' and the thought hit her at full speed.

'I kiss a boy' she thought again.

'And not just an ordinary boy but Kuran, no less'

'A vampire, no less not to mention his a pureblood' she added miserably.

She suddenly stands up with an unreadable expression on her face, she was still at her shock state when she began to walk through the forest, away from everyone else and leaving them confusedly. Yori was the first one to snap at her stupor and began to shout "All of the Day class students go back to your dormitory "and with that, surprisingly all of them didn't question nor bother. The unexpected event still lingers on their head.

Kaname, on the other hand; can't believe what had just happen. He planned to saved Zero from her falling when he saw her off balance but he didn't expected that someone push him to her and that's the result that even his a vampire with an incredible instinct, he can't win against gravity (I think). But thanks to his instinct, he managed to switch their places so that he fall first and Zero will land not on the ground but him. But he didn't expect that because of that, it result to a kiss.

He kissed Yuki many times as he can count but he never once felt an electrifying and heavenly feeling that he felt for Zero when their lips brush at each other and not only that, he wants it again.

Kaname regained his composure and stands up, look at his minions and said with a cam voice "We should head to our class" and starts to walk towards the school

The vampires glance at each other, surprise written on their faces on how there prince acting as if nothing has happen but in the end, they shrugged and follow their leader.

Ichijou and Ichiru are still smirking when they follow Kaname.

Yuuki was still dazed but follows her brother.

While Aidio, Hayate, Ruka and Sarah were still fuming and hundreds of tactics flow through their mind on how to seduce their respected target but silently they walk through the path where their classmate takes.

Yori was the only left behind, she shakes her head and follow the path where she thinks Zero is…

* * *

The days past by just like minutes and almost everyone who witness the cute accident a few days before seems to be forgotten.

Replace by an event that all the day class students was fusing and one of the event Zero hates 'A School Ball'

Zero was standing among with the day class students in the broad daylight while in front of them is the idiot chairman cheerfully announcing that the school ball was fast approaching.

"Everyone, my lovely students, we all know that Cross Academy will held a school ball every year"

"YES!" the students shouted with excitement while Zero just groaned.

"And the night class students have agreed to join the wonderful event…" the chairman never finished for whatever he says when the Day class students jumped for joy and scattered away even some of the teachers, leaving Cross, Yagari, Zero and Yori at the ground.

"Ah… They are really excited at the event!" Cross sing song.

While Yagari and Zero glared at him.

Yori just sighed.

After a moment, Zero asked with a deadly voice "Why did you invite the Night class again? Don't you feel bothered that those blood thirsty beasts come to the ball while your precious Day class students are present? Don't you know what risk did you take?"

Cross turned to her and answered with a glee on his eyes that managed Zero to winced at the look on his face "Well my dear daughter, I know the risk but you know that the night class are well behave and have their right mind what to act when innocent humans are present. Plus, I assure you that this ball will be more successful and enjoyable than the past"

His smile turned into smirked "And this is a wonderful chance that everyone will find their sole mate"

Zero doesn't like that smirked and that smirked tells her that something was coming and she doesn't want to know what it is so instead of questioning the smirked, she turns around and called Yori to follow her at the library leaving Yagari and Cross.

Finally, Yagari break his silence and sighed "You're planning something"

Cross turns to him, his smirked still in place "I'm just helping a certain pureblood wants the attention of our little princess"

Yagari sighed again and shakes his head "I hope this pureblood will be careful and treat Zero with respect or else, pureblood or not; I'll have his head for dinner" then he walks towards the school.

Cross's smirked replaced by a grinned and replied to no one "Oh, yes. He'll be careful"

'We'll see the result at the School Ball'

TBC

* * *

_Thanks for the review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Fair Princess

2 days has past and the day class students were busy.

Yes… their busy.

Busy choosing dresses and clothes, busy reserving makeup artist and hairstylist and all for the upcoming school ball and that's 5 days from now.

"There are bunch of Idiots" Zero sighed while she and Yori were walking to the Chairman's office.

"I wonder what the chairman wants us." Yori asked thoughtfully, actually she got a feeling that there was something that the chairman plans and she was dying to know what it is.

Zero grunted and answered "It's probably stupid"

Yori just smirked "I guess so"

They reached in the chairman's office when Yori was about to knocked, the door has open and a jumpy and overly cheerful chairman greeted at them.

"Zero-chan, Yori-chan been waiting for you two" with a big grin on his goofy face.

Zero's eyebrow twitched and hissed "Don't call me that"

Cross turned to her and makes a puppy face "Aw, Zero-chan"

Zero was trying her best not to shoot Cross, right now.

To call his daughter is a one thing but to be called a name with 'chan' in the last of her name is a whole new level, she always snapped at people when they called her name with a 'chan', she despise it.

Yori sighed "Chairman, you called us?" she was trying to change the subject.

That's result Cross to divert his attention to her.

"Ah, please tell everyone that I have an announcement to make"

"Announcement? What announcement?" Zero asked.

Cross just smirked at her "You will know later, now go tell everyone and meet me at the gym"

Zero just huffed and start walking while Yori at her side.

Cross smirked didn't waver and walks back to his office.

* * *

At the gym.

"Eh? What does the chairman wants?" a girl asks.

"I heard, he have announcements to make" a boy answer.

The gym was crowded by the day class students.

Zero and Yori are at the sight of the gym.

"This better be important" Zero grumbled.

Yori turned to her and smiled "He sure does like us to be surprised"

"Hmmm…"

Then suddenly the chairman was in the stage, standing smugly.

A silence was met.

And suddenly the night class students have appeared from the back stage then the silence was erupted by a huge squealing and yelling.

Stood in front of them, standing beside the chairman are the selected and most famous night class students.

That means.

The four purebloods and their lackeys are there.

"KYA!"

Yori sighed and leaned back against the wall while Zero was shaking in fury "That Idiot" she hissed.

The crowd was so loud and it fuel Zero's irritation more.

She took a deep breath and shouted "SHUT UP!"

And that's result to all the people present in the gym turned their attention to her.

She flushed brightly red when she is aware that the day class students stares at her while the night class students just smirks.

'Assholes' she thought bitterly.

There was a moment of pause until Cross coughed to gain their attention.

When he knows that all the attention is diverted to him.

He began to speak "My lovely students, I've stand before you to announce that this coming School ball, every one of you should bring a partner and to make this school ball more exciting. I've requested my beautiful night class students to participate a matching game that I have prepared" he smirked, savoring the dreamy face of the day class students.

Zero was still blushing, she didn't expect that a lot of people would look at her, thankfully Cross decided to help her but when she heard that Cross was trying to have some twist at the upcoming school ball and to hear that everyone should required a partner. She instantly decided not to go and doing her duties as a prefect is a better option.

'And what kind of game he was trying to pull?' she thought while glaring at the night class behind the chairman then she saw Hayate winked at her, Aidio smiled at her and Kuran smirked at her.

'Weird'

She was recalling the past few days have gone by and noticed 4 things.

First... Aidou is smiling at her and praising her beauty and attitude every time they met.

Second… Hayate is still flirting at her yet he showered her flowers, gifts and chocolates.

Third… Kuran is good at her, visiting her at the chairman's house almost every day and praising her cooking abilities.

And lastly… Sara and Ruka glaring at her like they want to buried her on the ground 'alive' while Yuuki is smirking at her every time her brother praise her or smiled at her.

But all in all, she was doing fine with the night class students.

Her relationship with them was far better than they have when she was still a 'he'

_Flashback_

_A knocked at the door can be heard and with that._

_Zero already knows who's at the door but still she open it and reveal a handsome pureblood vampire; Kuran Kaname ._

_Lately, Kaname was visiting the chairman's house frequently, always excusing that there is important things, he wants to discuss with Cross and what is it? She didn't want to bother. _

"_Good evening Zero" Kaname greeted with a warm smile on his face._

"_Zero" Yuuki greeted warmly and hug her tightly. _

"_Evening Yuuki, Kuran" Zero embraced back Yuuki and gave a nod to Kaname._

"_Cross is not here yet" Zero said. _

"_I know but I have something to give to you" Kaname answered still wearing a warm smile on his face and gave her a red box with a white ribbon. _

_A surprised expression can be seen on Zero's face but shakes her head instantly and slowly takes the box from Kaname. _

"_Umm… Thanks? So what's the occasion?" she asked nervously._

_She didn't have any idea 'why this pureblood would gave her a present'_

_When Yuuki saw her brother was hesitating to answer, she immediately step in and answered the question "No occasion… but me and my brother decided to give a welcome gift for you since you are back and just for you to know, you can't gave it back to us" she smiled brightly and confidently. _

_Zero nodded "Okay… Thanks"_

"_Open it" Yuuki suggest and still smiling._

_Zero open the box and her eyes widen when it greeted to her; two beautiful snowflake hairpins. _

_It looks expensive, elegant and beautiful. _

_She held the box tightly and smiled at them "Thank you"_

_Yuuki beamed at her and Kaname smiled at her with a grateful expression at his face. _

_End of Flashback _

Her musing was stopped when she heard her name was called along with Kaname.

"Eh?" and when she looked up, everyone stared at her again with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Eh? What's going on?"

And she sees Kuran Kaname elegantly walks towards her.

When Kaname was already at her front, he takes her right hand, bring it to his lips and kiss it then he whispered "I'm glad to be your prince, my fair princess"

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is un-beta fic so please forgave me for my grammar. I know I have errors and my English is not perfect so I apologize. Thanks for the reviews :)

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the update. Read and review. Hope all of you like it..**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Jealous ones

_Everyone stared at her again with a shocked expression on their faces. _

"_Eh? What's going on?"`_

_And she sees Kuran Kaname elegantly walked towards her._

_When Kaname was already at her front, he takes her right hand, bring it to his lips and kiss it then he whispered "I'm glad to be your prince, my fair princess"_

Zero immediately takes her hand back and hissed "What are you doing?"

Kaname just blinked innocently at her and replied "I don't know what you're talking about"

Zero narrowed her lilac eyes and growled "Kuran.." but before she can say more, the Chairman interrupted her.

"Zero-chan is not listening of the program are we?" Cross teases.

That cause Zero to blushes and looks away.

Cross smirks evilly and continues to tease "is Zero-chan daydreaming?"

Zero sense that she was being teased by the moron Chairman Cross and glared daggers at him. The day class students flinched on the spot just to see the famous glare of the one and only Yagari Zero or Kiryuu Zero. It's really a miracle that even from this day, no one in the day class students questioned about the resemblance of the two.

Cross just smiled and explained "Your name and Kaname-kun's name are called and chosen so therefore, you two will be the partner of the upcoming school ball. And don't tell me that I cheated because I'm not since I use the box full of the names of the day class students to pick"

"Plus, it's your fault for not listening or observing what was happening to your surroundings" he added teasingly while Zero growled and glared daggers at the Chairman.

Cross just smirked and change his attention to everyone at the gym.

He open his arms wide and declared "Now, All of the classes from this forward up to the school ball will be shorten so that all of you guys can prepare or practice for the dance"

"No exemption, all must go and attend the upcoming school ball" he said this while he looked at Zero warningly.

Zero gave a heavy sighed and nodded at the Chairman.

Kaname smirked knowingly leaned down and whispered to her.

"Meet me after class"

Zero's attention was moved again to the night class president and glared at him.

"Even my class is done Kaname-senpai, you still have classes" she pointed.

"So…" but before she can explained further, Kaname interrupted her.

"Your classes will be shorten Princess" a deadly glare shot through him but he calmly didn't mind the glare so he kept talking "I thought you heard what the Chairman have announced moments ago" he smiles at her while Zero is fuming.

'How dare this bastard call me Princess? I'm certainly no Princess' she thought angrily "Don't call me Princess" she growls.

Kaname just smirked, not really affected at a fuming Zero 'So cute' he thought but instead of replying, he began to walk away from her, leaving Zero all flushed from embarrassment and anger.

But neither of them notices the envious gazes of four vampires.

2 boys and 2 girls.

'I have to do something' that's all they thought.

* * *

True to his word, Cross really cut off the time of classes and that cause everybody from the day class students except one cheered in delight.

Zero Kiryuu is in a bad mood.

Yup, definitely in bad mood.

She is fuming all day, she particularly snapped at anyone who comes in her comfort zone even a teacher and she almost shoot one of her poor classmate because he is on her zone so in other words that day Zero Kiryuu is off limits, most of the students distance their selves approximately at least 10 meters away from her. Only Yori and Touga dared to get close to her without being snapped or shoot.

Zero is currently busy petting Lily, she is still irritated but it was less than awhile ago.

'That bastard, how dare he?' she growled.

'If I've seen his handsome smirking face….' She trailed off and when she realized what she said.

'What? Did I just think?' She stops petting Lily and cupped her head while shaking her head in denial while Lily just neighed.

She stops herself when she hears movements of bushes, she narrowed her lilac eyes and slowly draws her Bloody Rose "Who's there?"

Lily neighed loudly and when she turns around a sudden wave of power hit her and knocked her unconscious. Lily is trying to help her master but she is also knocked down.

Zero is lying on her stomach and above her were Ruka and Sara.

Their eyes filled with envy and a twin malicious smile crept at their lovely faces.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was smiling all day; he was so happy that he was the partner of Zero.

Now, he was sure that he loves Zero; he didn't care if Zero was a girl or a boy, an ex-human or hunter. He still accepts Zero no matter what happen and he will do anything and everything just to make Zero fall for him also. He chuckled when he recalled the blushing face of Zero Kiryuu. He wondered if he can see more of that blushed.

He was currently in his room, standing in front of a 10ft mirror, looking at himself and checking if he looked good enough to impress his princess but a sudden shudder shook his body and in an instant he knows what was wrong.

"Zero"

* * *

TBC

_Thanks for the reviews_


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: As Promise.. I've finally update this fic... Hope you like this chapter... xD**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rescue

'Zero' it's the first thing that Kaname comes into his mind.

'There's something wrong with Zero. I can feel it' he cursed himself that he isn't there to keep Zero safe and the idiot who hurt his Zero 'I have to save her' with a speed faster than the speeding bullet. Kaname traced Zero's scent and there he sees Ruka and Sara smiling evilly at Zero who sprawled on the ground, unconscious. In the corner of his eyes, he also sees Lily was knocked out also. Kaname feels his blood boils with rage, protectiveness and possessiveness. Rage for Ruka and Sara; Protectiveness and Possessiveness for Zero.

Friend or not.

Pureblood or not.

Those two will pay dearly and severely for hurting his Zero.

"Ruka, Sara" he calls the vampires name.

His voice is calm and cold but deadly with a silent promise of pain.

He is livid.

His eyes are crimson.

"K-Kaname-sama" Ruka stuttered.

Her body becomes numb.

She feared for her life.

Kaname's expression and body language screams death.

"Who was the foul who hurt my Zero?" he walks towards them.

The air seems so heavy, the temperature drops, the trees are swaying and the ground shakes when Kaname walks to them.

"Kana…" Sara didn't even finish for whatever she wants to say when she was struck by unknown force that sent her to the ground. Ruka trembled in fear that both of her knees gave up.

Sara is a pureblood also but Kaname seems to disregard her status and use his power to her.

"Sara" at the sound of her name, Sara's breath hitched.

"Even if you're a pureblood, I am still more powerful and more influential between the two of us. Zero is mine. She belongs to no one but me. Attacking her means you rebel my laws. You hurt what's mine so I have the right to hurt you 100x more than you hurt her" he picks up Zero (bridal-style) and gives the two vampires his coldest glare. "I can kill you both here and now"

Ruka and Sara both trembled and tears of fear were cascading from their eyes.

"But I won't do that, not yet. I'll give you second chance to change your ugly attitudes and if ever you two will do that again, I'll kill you and throw your ashes in this forest to be fertilizers for the trees" he promise them and he mean it.

"No one dares to hurt what's mine" After that, Kaname walks back to the Moon Dorm, carrying Zero, leaving the two females shaking and sobbing with relief.

* * *

It's almost midnight when Zero wakes up.

"Ughhh…." Her head is pounding like she was hit by a truck.

Like she knows what's the feeling being hit by a truck. Yeah, right.

She cupped her head, trying to ease the hurt.

Her body feels a little bit sore.

"So the princess is awake" a familiar voice greeted her.

"What happen?" she choose to ignore the nickname.

Kaname smirk but his eyes are full of worry.

He walks toward Zero and sits beside her.

"You were attack by insane animals" he answer 'So Zero didn't see her attacker'

"I've already handle them. I can assure you; no one will hurt you in the future"

'I Promise' he added silently.

He raises his right hand to cup Zero's cheek.

Chocolate meets Amethyst.

Zero blushes when Kaname begin to stroke her face.

She didn't feel arguing with the pureblood right now.

"You save me?" she asks timidly.

Kaname only nodded.

"Thank you Kuran"

"Kaname"

"What?

"Call me Kaname"

Zero would argue if it weren't for Kaname's worried eyes.

For some reason, Zero felt her heart flutter.

"Okay, Kaname" and she was rewarded by a charming and real smile from the pureblood.

Zero's face is red as tomato.

Then she realized something.

Her expression looks frantic when she asks "Lily? What happen to her? Is she alright?" and when she is about to leave the bed, strong yet gentle hands stop her. She looks up and sees Kaname's gentle and loving gaze.

"She's okay. I already ask Ichijou to make sure she's okay" His gentle and warm voice sooths Zero's worry for Lily.

She nodded and asks another question "Where am I?"

"You're in my room"

"What?"

"Don't worry. I've already inform the chairman that your staying with me for tonight"

Zero looks at him with an odd expression in her face.

"WHAT? And what do you mean with you? I think I want to sleep in my bed tonight, thanks" She attempted to leave the bed again when Kaname stops her for the second time.

"Relax, I'm sleeping on the couch so no worries and I know your body still aches by the sudden attack" he assures Zero then teases her "Zero, do you want a stuff toy to hug. Can I be a substitute? I assure you I'm delectable and huggable"

Zero can feel her cheek heated and hisses "You do that and I'll shoot you"

Kaname pouts "Meanie"

Zero look shock when Kaname pouted at her 'Eh?'

'Did he?'

She narrowed her amethyst eyes "Who are you?"

Kaname merely raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Kaname?"

Kaname chuckled at Zero's antics "Oh, I can assure you Princess that I am Kaname Kuran"

He ruffled Zero's hair and added "Sleep well Princess, You need your energy for tomorrows practice"

Zero gaped when she heard that "Practice?"

"Of course, the upcoming ball is approaching fast. I need you to learn to dance by the time that day comes"

"Oh…" she looks down at her hands.

There's a comfortable silence between them when Kaname bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight Princess" Kaname walks to the couch but a hand grabs his wrist and stops his movement.

He looks down at Zero.

A shock expression on Kaname's face when she stops him.

"Zero?"

Zero just mumbled something.

Kaname is amused of Zero's adorable attitude towards him.

"What was that Princess?" he asked.

Zero's face is all red when she said "The bed is big"

"Yeah, I'm rich"

Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"You can take the other side if you want. I won't repeat myself. Goodnight" She hurriedly said it and covers herself with a blanket.

Kaname grin "Pardon?"

Zero fakes a slight snore.

Kaname can't help but chuckled, he really is happy that his Zero is starting to accept him.

He moves to other side of the bed and lays himself.

"Zero-rin is so cute" he mumbles to himself and faces at the window.

"Sweet dream, Princess" he closes his eyes and dream.

TBC…

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Morning comes

The first thing Kaname realized when he woke up is the hard and cold floor on his back and the warm yet soft body on top of his. His arms were wrapped securely at the small waist and a small hand is top of his chest. He vaguely remembers that it is Zero who kicks him out of the bed and falls on top of him. Who would have thought that the cold prefect is a frisky sleeper? Kaname looks at Zero and a genuine smile spread at the pureblood's handsome face. Zero is just too adorable for her own good whether she is a girl or a boy. Zero's smell and presence screams for purity and innocence.

Yuuki is already impatient about his and Zero's relationship. His annoying sister always bug him about when is she going to be an official sister to Zero. Ichiru on the other hand is just smirking at him, challenging him to ravage his 'sister'. Aidou and Hayate were growling somewhere in the background but he didn't care because Zero is his.

He felt his angel starts to wake up. He smirked inwardly; he can't wait to see Zero's reaction about their current position. He didn't care about the hardness or the coldness of the floor. All he cares is the soft and warm body wrapped securely on his arms.

He really loves Zero, he wants to protect her and cherish her for eternity and he really means it.

"Hmmm…"

Kaname's fingers were threaded at Zero's silver hair. Trying to coax her to wake up.

When Zero opens her eyes, she can feel a beating heart in her palm and a warm but solid body under her. She particularly raises her body and stares at the person below her. The freaking person who has a nerve to look smug so early in the morning and that person is no another than the vampire prince 'Kaname Fucking Kuran'. As always the pureblood looks gorgeous on his mussed hair, crumpled clothes and a delicious smirk that was sent to her.

Thankfully, she managed to send him her coldest glare but the stupid gorgeous pureblood didn't even budge nor he shows that he was affected by the glare.

Zero is itching to blow Kaname's head off.

Vampire council and Vampire Hunter Association would be damn.

She is piss off at Kaname but she is more piss off at herself since she admitted to her inner self that sleeping beside Kaname is the best than sleeping on her own bed. Like hell, she would admit that to anyone.

"Morning Princess" Kaname grins at her.

'Aughhh… The Bastard' Zero screams at her mind while glaring at the pureblood.

She opens her mouth to speak but Kaname didn't give her a chance because he kisses her.

At first Zero fought but Kaname wouldn't let her go. His right arm is securing her waist while his left hand cupping her head to deepen the kiss.

Zero closes her eyes and submits at the loving kiss.

Kaname dive his tongue onto the sweetness of Zero's mouth seeking for warmth and taste.

Zero couldn't help but let a moan. It feels so good and she didn't realize that they are not on the floor anymore but on the soft bed.

Kaname probably carry her or uses his power or whatever and she didn't care, all she cares is the hot and delicious mouth currently covering hers and the strong and warm hands currently wandering around her body.

Her own hands are also wandering; she can feel the hard muscles beneath her palms.

The Stupid Pureblood has a delicious and sexy body. Even though she hasn't seen it but she can feel it.

She can feel the lust, love and want that Kaname is giving to her.

She gasped when Kaname leave her mouth and attack her neck and cupped her right breast.

The pleasure is too good to be true. The pureblood is nipping the most sensitive side of her neck and caressing her breast at the same time.

Kaname on the other hand, is harder than he can ever imagine.

No one can fire lust of his but only Zero.

Only Zero.

Zero who was moaning and whimpering from pleasure and lust.

OH.. He really really loves this hunter.

He can't even imagine a world without Zero.

He growled possessively when Zero gave a lustful moan .

She is currently writhing in his arms, begging to be ravished but he wouldn't do that now.

He'll first make Zero as his lover then married her then the last one is to take all of her and claim her.

Even though all he wants to do right now is to claim her but he wouldn't do that. He respects her so much and loves her so much that he can't bring himself to take her without her consent.

He will worship the ground that Zero walks upon. He will give everything and anything for Zero. He will murder people or vampires that would dare to hurt his beloved.

No one will stop him from claiming what's his.

He owns her as she owns him.

When he was starting to move his hips against her, a loud knock interrupts them and snap them by their haze of arousal.

"Oni-sama" a loud yell was coming through the door.

'Yuuki' Kaname hiss. His sister does pick a very bad time to call him.

Zero and Kaname were both breathing hard and were trying to mellow down their lust for each other.

They both ignore the annoying knock and call.

When they are both clam down.

They did their best to look presentable with an awkward silence but fast movements.

"Yes Yuuki, I hear you" Kaname called out and when he makes a move for the door. A small hand caught his wrist and when he was about to ask Zero what's wrong. He met a solid punch instead, squarely in his nose.

He was caught off guard and was force to step backwards.

He cupped his nose, he was really lucky that his nose didn't break but he bled a small amount of blood.

He looks at Zero who was fuming with annoyance and shame. It breaks his heart to know that he was the one who cost it. He didn't have time to explain himself when Zero move past him so fast that he couldn't stop her.

Zero opens the door and reveals a shock Yuuki and Takuma but she ignored them and move past them.

TBC….

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for the late update and the grammars... this is unbeta-ed... good day... oh... and I change this to rated M... xD**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry Guys for the late Update. Kinda Busy and thank you for the reviews... It makes me happy.. xD

Chapter 10: Falling

A week after that incident in the bedroom, Zero still ignores the entire being of Kuran Kaname. She didn't talk to him or look at him. She acted as if the pureblood doesn't exist and the Vampire prince would look at her like a kick puppy.

Yup, Ladies and Gentlemen, Vampires and Hunters. Kuran Kaname was looking at Zero like a kick puppy. He apologized a thousand times but the hunter doesn't talk to him or look at him. In his entire life for being a pureblood, this is probably the first time that he apologized to a person and it's not only a normal person but a hunter. He remembers at the time when Hayate and Aidou take advantage at their love spat and pursue his Zero. At that time, He wants to rip the throat of those two but he knows that he can't do that since those two are still useful but He was secretly thankful that Zero didn't acknowledge their gifts and moves. He smirk when he remembers what Zero did when Hayate over step the boundaries.

In normal occasion a vampire does not and will not ever apologize to the people who hunt for the likes of them but Kaname didn't care about that. He loves Zero and will do anything just to claim what he wants. Just as the old saying, 'What a pureblood wants, a pureblood gets'.

The pureblood in question is currently brooding in his study room and glaring at the documents that he didn't sign yet.

'I know that Zero is attracted to me. I can feel her attraction every time she looks at me and that time I can almost taste her lust for me but stupid Yuuki and Takuma completely ruin the mood.' He sighs at the memory.

'The $100 question is what would I do about it? Should I use more effected lines for her to forgive me or should I kneel and grovel? Umm.. No! a Kuran does not grovel and kneel.. But I really want her to forgive me. It's not my fault that she tempt me with her allure.. Hmmm.. The best solution is to know what she wants… Ahhh… I gonna ask Yuuki' Kaname thought.

Right now, Kuran Kaname has 1001 ways to make Zero forgive him. The ball will be held a day after tomorrow and he should come up with a plan for Zero to forgive him. He doesn't want his partner to continue whatever she was doing now. His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knock.

He sighs and massages the bridge of his nose. "Come in"

He already knows who the person behind the close door is and it is the perfect time to ask her.

"Nii-san, if you have time to brood about molesting Zero. You should sign the documents that Takuma-kun gives you" Yuuki suggested while looking at her brother with amusement in her eyes. She's clearly laughing at his mistake.

"Yuuki" He sighs at the name "What are you doing here?"

"Nii-san, I just told you. Sign the damn documents, Takuma-kun needs it"

"I'll sign the documents when I want"

"But Takuma-kun gave it to you a week ago"

"I need more time"

"Time? You just need to sign it"

"So? I'm feeling tardy and I'm a pureblood. I sign it when I want. The council can wait till the crow becomes white for all I care" he pouted.

Yuuki can't take it anymore and burst into laughter. She was clutching her stomach while she fell on the floor. She's laughing hysterically. Really, her brother can be very adorable when he needs to. After a few minutes that she was trying to catch her breath, she wipes a few tears that escapes from her enjoyment. She looks up and found her brother raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you done?" Kaname asks, his patience is now thin. Here he is, brooding about his beloved ignoring him. Now, his sister is laughing about his miserable love life. Just Great.

"Sorry Nii-san, what do you want to ask?" Yuuki smiles at her brother.

Kaname took a moment to look at her, a calculating gaze first before his eyes lights up.

"Well, my dear sister. Can you help me with Zero?"

"What can I do?"

"What should I do to make Zero forgive me?" He almost pleads at her.

Yuuki looks at him for a moment and she can clearly see the sincerity in his eyes. She loves her brother but she also loves Zero. She wants them to be married and have kids so she can be an auntie and she couldn't wait for that day to be true. So she taps her chin for a moment and jumps "I have a plan"

Kaname smirks at that "Let's hear it"

* * *

For the past week, Zero's mood became worst. She snaps at anyone who dares to talk at her or even looks at her. She remembers the time when Hayate flirts at her shamelessly in front of the fangirls and the vampires; she gave him an upper cut. She can also remember the stun audience and the reaction of the poor vampire that she punches. But at that night, she apologized at him and luckily for her Hayate accepts her apology without harm or blackmail. In fact, the pureblood confess at her but she honestly and respectfully rejected him. The pureblood looks at her for a moment then smiles at her and accepted her answer. He told her that they should stay friends and forget what happen at that night.

A night after that, Its Aidou's turns to confess, who fidget and ask her out straightly and like Hayate, she respectfully declines at the offer. Aidiou looks at her with a strange expression in his face before he smiles and said "I support you" then walks away. She doesn't have a clue what the hell is that all about.

Her mind was pulling her back to the thoughts of a certain pureblood. She can still feel the lips against her, the hot and solid body press against her and the arms that embraced her. Not only that, she can still smells him.

Every time she wakes up, the first person that comes into her mind is KURAN. Before she sleeps is still KURAN. All she can think of is KURAN. Every time she catches him looking at her like a kick puppy, her heart ache. Every time she remembers him, her heart pumping like a race car. She was well aware that she was attracted to him but the question is? Does he feel the same way?

She was well aware that Kuran was acting strangely flirty and kind to her at the time she comes back. Does it mean that Kuran only notices me because I'm a girl? Or is this one of his chess moves? Am I just a pawn again?

'I don't know what to think. He kisses me like there's no tomorrow but I want to know is, does he want me?' She was clutching her chest like she was in pain. It's a good thing that she was in her bedroom. It's private and no one dares to come in without knocking.

She stares at the window 'I think I'm falling for him'

TBC..

* * *

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for the very late update on this fic.. But Hope you guys enjoy it.. The fic Shattered will update next week or within this week.. I hope.. Unbeta as always.. Oh.. The Poll is still on going... Please do check it..**

* * *

Chapter 11: Forgive me

Only a day left before the School Ball starts. Kiryuu Zero is still as cranky as ever, her bloody partner and she haven't practice since that day. She avoided the pureblood every time she saw him coming towards her and even when though Kuran has the moment to corner her, she managed to slip out of him. Yuki was irritated at her for being a stubborn kitten.

'Stubborn Kitten?' She mentally hisses the nickname 'Surely I'm stubborn but I'm not a kitten'

She was trying her best to listen to the topic that her instructor mumbling in front of her but unfortunately, her mind drifted off again to a certain pureblood that she hates the most. She hates him so much because she fell in love of him. She fell in love to the lovely smiles that he gave only for her, loves those eyes that would gaze upon her, loves those hair, loves the kisses, loves the hands the caress her body and she fell in love of him because of his being.

She was really tempted to go to the Moon Dorm right now and hear whatever words the pureblood was going to say. Hayate and Hanabusa were always sweet to her; they bought chocolates and random gifts for her. Although she already rejected them, they treat her like they still want her to be their lover. Sometimes, they suggested that she should perhaps listen to Kaname's apology but she was stubborn as hell and ignore the two, who just sighs in disappointment.

Finally the class ended and with a tiring sigh, Zero took this an opportunity to visit Lily at the stable. When she reaches the stable, she immediately sees a rare lavender rose on Lily's hair with a lavender letter. She smoothen Lily's hair and picks up the rose and the letter. Her amethyst eyes widen when she read the letter.

The letter says;

To My Fair Princess Zero,

This rose is a one of a kind beauty but I always think that you are more beautiful than any rose in the world.

Your eyes amethyst eyes shines so brightly like the sun.

Your skin is smoother than any silk that I can buy.

Your voice and laughter are the lullaby to my ears.

Your lips are tastier than any apples and strawberries in the world.

Your whole being is the forbidden fruit of my lifetime.

I'm sorry for what I have done but I can't control myself when I'm around you.

I love you too much that I don't want you to be hurt but I love you too much that I can't let you go.

Meet me at the fountain tonight, 12 in the midnight.

I'll be there waiting for you just like I will wait for you in eternity.

You have my whole body, heart and soul, Kaname.

She snaps back into reality and notices that she just shed tears because of a single letter.

'Damn Girl Hormones' she scolded herself.

She doesn't want to admit it aloud but the letter really moves her. She doesn't expect that the pureblood can write so poetic and she obviously feel the love of the sender. Her heart skips a bit when she recalls the fierce kiss that she shared with the brunet. She's starting to feel nervous about the meeting but she also feels an excitement within her being.

* * *

It's almost midnight and there's no sign of the hunter yet.

Kuran Kaname isn't the type of person to be nervous about anything but when it comes to a certain silverette, all of his mask and composure seems to fall and break. The first time he saw his beloved, he thought the hunter was annoying little insect or just a mere chess piece from his side. And before he can notice that he was falling for the hunter, he became obsess with Zero even she was still a boy. There is something about Kiryuu Zero that makes his whole being alive and complete.

He is currently standing in front of the fountain, waiting patiently at his beloved and future mate. An elegant table and a pair of chair were set up before the fountain; two candles were lit up, along with plate and utensils. It's Yuuki's idea to set up a simple but refreshing apology dinner for the hunter. At first, he thought the plan was too plain because he always think that Zero deserves something better and expensive but his supported sister insisted that a plain dinner would make Zero appreciate more than the expensive one.

He already knows that Zero loves plain and simple than the expensive one but he thinks that ones in awhile Zero should experience more of it and he will make sure that Zero would experience better life in the nearest future. Kaname promise himself that there is no other woman or man that can replace the hunter and he will make sure of it.

He will gave up his life, his status and power if that what Zero wants. He can only hope that Zero would meet him tonight and give him another chance. He senses a familiar presence to his right and he couldn't help but smile. His beloved is here.

He immediately turns and gave a gentle smile strictly for her. The blush on her face didn't go unnoticed by the pureblood and his smile widen because of the cuteness of his future mate.

When Zero sees the pureblood gazing at the fountain in front of him, she couldn't help but blush. The pureblood is perfectly gorgeous as always. She notices the set up and that makes her face redder than before and when the pureblood sees her coming towards him, Kaname gave her the kind of smile that sent shivers to her spine.

The Pureblood offers a hand towards her and she took the cold hand of his. She gave a hesitant smile at him and Kaname firmly clasp the small hand of hers.

"Can we dance?"

All Zero can do was nod and a group of vampire musicians came up from nowhere and starts the song called CANON.

'Typical Pureblood' Zero spare a glance to the group and focus again her attention to the person in front of her.

Kaname's right hand went to her waist and pulls her closer to him while his left hand clasp on her right hand and her left hand grasps his shoulder. They move together in rhythm, they lost their thoughts on each other. They focus themselves and think that they are the only one who is living in their world and no one can bother them.

Kaname breathe the natural scent of his beloved and leaned down beside her ear and whispered.

"Please forgive me?"

Zero couldn't help it but succumbs to the pureblood's plea and all she can do was nod. Kaname just held her tighter and Kaname silently promise 'I won't hurt you, never again. I swear that to you'

The two of them kept dancing and savors each other's presence. All in all that midnight is the perfect time on their life.

They silently thought 'I Love You'

TBC…

* * *

Review?


End file.
